Trapped - A Pokemon Tale
by Dratinii Writes
Summary: After a large security breach in a town once filled with both humans and Pokemon, several Pokemon have been either trapped inside or expelled into the outer walls. Two by the name of Toffee and Sheila have become desperate for survival since being expelled, but their actions will have consequences and benefits throughout their treacherous attempt at surviving the Trapped Town.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"C'mon, Sheila! I saw a baker pass by not too long ago; he might still be in his shop. We can still snag something to eat this time, if he hasn't closed up for the day." Toffee barked at the Glaceon trudging slowly behind him, only speaking as she came to a stop by his side.

"Keep it down, fool. The only reason I'm still hanging around with you is because you have a better chance than me of grabbing something to eat. So if you want me here, don't alert the humans of our presence." She whispered, her voice quiet but intimidating. She crouched and nimbly leapt over the stack of boxes in front of them, following the scent of freshly baked bread.

The young Poochyena sighed, but didn't reply as they snuck into the bakery. Thankfully, the shop hadn't been locked yet. It had been months since they had been able to get into the town, ever since a heist had taken place and security had been ramped up to the extremes. Fortunately for them, the sewers had been unguarded, providing them easy access to virtually every building in sight. The problem was, it was tough to tell which building was a safe one to explore. Many didn't have guards or security, but many of them did, causing all Pokemon trying to get even a nibble of food and a sip of fresh water to play a game of roulette.

"Look there, some crates! Do you think those have something in them?" Toffee whispered cautiously, careful to not anger Sheila again.

"Hmm, I doubt it. But it's worth a check. Although they don't really smell of fresh food or anything consumable." Sheila replied, padding forward to investigate the old looking crates.

The two carefully approached the crates, sniffing the air around them. Sheila was right: the boxes didn't smell too fresh, and mostly smelled of books. They both assumed that the crates contained old recipes, so they turned around to continue searching.

"Hey, Sheila? Did you see that?" Toffee turned around, staring at the box.

"What? What did you see?" Sheila said, glancing around worriedly. "A human?"

"N-no, one of the boxes… It moved slightly." Toffee whimpered, trembling slightly.

"Moved? Let me take a look. Stand back, pup." The Glaceon growled, creeping forward.

As Sheila crept forward, the box shuddered once more, then fell still. Time seemed to stop for a second as the two froze, watching the mysterious crate. Then, slowly, the lid popped off, and a Rattata jumped out and scurried away.

"Ugh, Toffee! You got us all riled up for nothing!" Sheila hissed, peeking inside the opened crate. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the insides.

"What's in there?" Toffee asked, sticking his snout in the box curiously.

"Recipes. Old ones, too, by the looks of it. Come on, let's go look for something to eat before the shop closes." Sheila turned away and continued down the hallway, with Toffee at her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What's in here?" Toffee asked for approximately the seventh time since he and Sheila had walked into the bakery.

"Tools, I bet. Pay attention. Otherwise you'll either be killed or enslaved by humans for your unusual fur coat, or killed by starvation." Sheila muttered, sifting through some old papers.

The two finally came to a stop as the scent of bread hit their noses. They had reached the ovens, where fresh bread was being baked for tomorrow. They snuck in, hiding behind some metal counters, and peeked around them to watch the baker. He was humming and shoving unneeded pieces of burnt bread and dough into two separate containers. The baker placed the burnt remains on the ground, in front of a chained Pokemon. It scowled, sniffed the remains, and gingerly picked up a piece with its paws to eat what it considered edible.

"Poor guy, I hope at least those burnt remains taste okay," Toffee sighed, watching the last pieces of burnt bread disappear in distaste. "I wouldn't want to eat those."

"Be quiet. We need for the baker to leave before we can get something to eat. Otherwise you'll end up like that Pokemon: chained and eating burnt scraps." Sheila whispered, flicking her tail in annoyance.

Suddenly, a sharp ringing noise echoed through the small room, and the baker pulled out a small, grey device. The device that humans used to communicate, by the looks of it. The baker walked out of the room, oblivious to the two Pokemon huddling behind the counters. Sheila was the first to emerge from behind their hiding spot, startling the chained Pokemon.

"Where's the prepared bread?" She asked, making sure her voice seemed a little intimidating to force the other Pokemon to surrender.

The Pokemon frowned, then pointed towards his throat and shrugged. He turned around, grabbing the chain and putting it in front of Sheila.

"I'm not freeing you until - Toffee!" Sheila hissed, as the Poochyena snapped the chain in two.

The Pokemon pulled off the tight metal collar, and cleared his throat. "Thank Arceus that your friend knows what he's doing." He rasped, his voice obviously not having been used for at least a few days now.

"Who are you?" Toffee asked, sniffing the Pokemon's tail. Sheila glared at him, but didn't say anything yet.

"Well, I don't technically have a name, like you, but I guess you can call me Meowstic." The Pokemon replied, standing up. "Now, for the bread, it's up there. Just be careful, if you make any noise, the baker will come running back and you'll be in trouble. Big trouble."

As Toffee and Sheila climbed carefully up to the cupboard containing all the bread, Sheila put her tail over Toffee's mouth.

"If you do that one more time, I swear I'm going to leave you for the humans." She growled, leaning closer to him. Toffee had almost ruined her chances of getting something in her stomach that night. Thankfully, the Meowstic had been friendly enough to point them in the right direction.

"Okay, okay! What's your problem, Sheila?" Toffee yelped, pulling away from her.

"My problem is the fact that I have to struggle to survive in this world without dying, while a small pup threatens my every move!" Sheila yowled, outraged.

Sheila lunged at Toffee, unable to control herself any longer, and landed on a cutting board. Time seemed to slow as Toffee, Meowstic, and Sheila stared in shock as the board slipped from under her feet and flew off of the counter. It clattered to the floor with a loud noise, and the sound of footsteps followed soon after. The baker rushed in, looking at the board and his free Pokemon, and the two others. He pulled out a small tranquilizer from his pocket, and pointed at Toffee. He aimed and fired as the three Pokemon stood in shock. Sheila was the first to snap out of it, and leaped in front of the dart. Meowstic, quick on his feet, grabbed Toffee and smashed a window, leaping out to safety, and leaving Sheila behind to fend for herself.

"Sheila! No! Put me down!" Toffee screeched, but the Meowstic had a tight grip, and they didn't stop until they reached the edge of the city, and ducked into an alleyway. The only safe place for a Pokemon to be nowadays.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kid, wake up. We gotta move. There are watch guards everywhere!" A voice broke through Toffee's sleep.

"I'm not leaving without Sheila," Toffee moaned, covering his face with his paws. "and it's all my fault she didn't get out in time!"

Toffee felt Meowstic grasp his scruff and pull up to his feet. He refused to move, and sat as still as a brick, looking down at his paws. Dried tears stained his matted fur from the incident earlier. And now, he felt like he had lost his only true friend, or at least he hoped she considered him as a friend.

Toffee looked up at Meowstic. "Promise you won't leave me, at least?"

"I won't. You have my word." Meowstic replied, his face serious.

"Well, if you'll stay, I can't call you Meowstic forever. Some other Meowstic is bound to mistake your name for theirs. How about…. Stick?" Toffee murmured, his spirits slightly lifted.

"Fine, kid, whatever you want. But we need to leave. Grab your things, and whatever else you need, and grab my hand!" Stick replied, waiting for Toffee.

Toffee looked back at the direction of the bakery once again, then looked through a nearby trash can for a stale slice of bread and a pair of specs he found as well. After he was ready, he padded forward to grasp Stick's hand.

"Three, two, one….!" Stick muttered under his breath, and grabbed Toffee with both paws, using Psychic to propel them towards the roof of a particularly tall building.


End file.
